Takinom's toy
by YoungTakinom
Summary: It was pretty much normal for Kaz to do favors for his hero. Sneaking into Gothos Tower was one thing, but when Chaor started wanting help with his love-life, Kaz honestly had no clue what he was doing. But he couldn't admit to that. Now Nivenna is doing everything she can do ruin Chaor's chances with Takinom, and Kaz got himself stuck in the middle of the drama.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Chaotic

Kaz was scared. He always was a little nervous when he was in Chaor's palace, but he rarely had a couple of guards escorting him to the throne room. The last time he got caught, Takinom was there to hear him scream, but he knew she wasn't going to come to his rescue this time. Chaor _wanted_ to see him, and when the Underworld ruler got an idea in his head, it usually took Takinom and Agitos to talk him out of it, but that was only on Chaor's good days. He tried not to think about the punishment he was going to receive for sneaking in again, but the shivering made it clear to the guards that this wasn't easy for him.

"What do you think he's going to do to you?" one of them asked, wanting to make the human think about it more

"You know Chaor will probably have you for lunch, right?" the other asked

"Mmm, human." the first one taunted

"Chaor won't eat me." Kaz was mostly trying to convince himself of that "I'm too important to him."

"Because you're important to Takinom?" the first one asked. Kaz was starting to think this guy was the trouble maker of the two "I heard she hasn't been on her best behavior lately."

"What do you mean?" Kaz asked

"It doesn't concern a human." the first guard told him just for the sake of making the human mad

"Rumor has it she got into a disagreement with Chaor." the other one told him "I don't suppose you know anything about it?"

"I may know something." Kaz lied "What's in it for me?"

"You answer our questions and we won't cut your arms off." the first guard said as he grabbed one of Kaz's arms

"It probably had something to do with Skithia." Kaz didn't know for sure, but he was willing to say whatever it took to get the guards to not hurt him

"Like what?" the first guard asked as he gave Kaz a slight pull to help get the point across

"Now that Van Bloot is gone, Takinom probably wants to put Skithia in one of her dungeons." Kaz explained "But Chaor would probably want Skithia in the Pitts because of the higher security."

"This human has a point." the second guard said. The first guard gave Kaz a shove forward. The human stumbled a bit, but he was glad to not have that armored hand around his scrawny arm.

They soon neared the doors the the Throne Room. As usual, two guards were in front of the doors. They opened them without a word. Kaz's shivering got worse when he saw that Takinom wasn't with him. The sound of them being slammed behind him didn't make him anymore comfortable. His life was over- he just knew it.

"Kaz, I've been wanting for you." the tone of his voice made it clear that Chaor was not happy. Then again, he never was. Remembering that fact made Kaz feel a little better, but his shaking didn't stop until Chaor assured him "I'm not upset with you."

Kaz gave a sigh of relief before he started to talk "Thank goodness! Those guards had me scared." Kaz quickly tried to take back part of what he had just said when Chaor's eye narrowed a bit "But not that scared."

"I have something I need your help with." Chaor tried to ignore Kaz's patheticness and get on with the issue at hand "I'm not very experienced in this area and I need a new advisor until I get things under my control."

Kaz thought back to the last time he heard Chaor say that he needed an advisor. It was during a nightmare, and Kaz occasionally thought back on it, hoping the events would never happen.

"W-what do you need my help for?" Kaz was paler than normal, and his shaking was worse than when he entered the room

Chaor ignored that as he assured the human "You're going to get some good scans out of this." Chaor grinned as he continued "From what I understand, you have a way with females. Takinom seems to really like you, and she's been upset lately about you bothering Nivenna."

"What does Nivenna have to do with this?" Kaz's shaking slowed down again as the human narrowed his eyes at the creature.

"Nivenna lives in Fear Valley and spends most of her time in Kopond's library. If she spent more time here, then you would have one more reason to sneak in."

"How can I help?" Kaz wanted to see Nivenna more often, but he was more concerned with whatever Chaor was up to

"How much do you really know about Takinom?"

"Plenty." Kaz was much more comfortable now "And it would be easy to find out more." he took out his scanner to suggest that he could tap into her hear with a scan of her "What do you want to know?"

"What females want."

Kaz started choking on air as soon as that came out. His coughing fit made no sense to Chaor, but he put his right elbow on his arm rest and propped his head on his fist as Kaz continued with his strange reaction. The human's throat closed up as he tried to speak. He instinctively grabbed his own neck in fear of turning blue. Chaor smiled a bit, but Kaz was too caught up with what was happening to him to notice it.

Kaz was scared. Not only was Chaor going to think he was being a drama king, but the creature was probably going to kill him if he coudn't get it under control. The thought of being killed by his hero sent Kaz to his knees. His hands went from his neck to the floor. Kaz couldn't bring himself to look at Chaor while this was going on.

"Are you going to help me or not?" Chaor managed to hide his amusement. Kaz looked up at him and nodded quickly.


	2. Chapter 2

Three days later...

"This is a bad idea." Chaor spoke his mind as Kaz handed him a large box. It was wrapped in purple paper and had a pink bow on top of it.

"You asked me to help you for a reason, right?" Kaz tried to sound confident, but he was never any good with human girls, much less the Underworlder ones. There was a large, ivory teddy bear in the box, but Chaor didn't know that. Kaz had been very careful to pick out one that was just right, but he was still afraid of Chaor blaming him if something went wrong. "Trust me. I know Takinom like the back of my hand."

"How long will this take?" Chaor was obviously embarrassed to ask, but he needed to know

Kaz cringed before answering. "Considering your current relationship and how difficult she is, probably a few weeks."

Kaz expected the impatient creature to lose his temper the minute he heard that, but Chaor remained suprisingly calm. Chaor didn't have time to try to reason with the human. Kaz had brought the toy to him during Takinom's and Agitos's lunch break, but Chaor had ordered Takinom to leave a few minutes early so that she could get back a few minutes early. She didn't question him.

"Ulmar is upgrading my Vile Driver." Chaor told Kaz "I want you to have the first scan of it when it's done."

"Me?!" Kaz wasn't expecting that big of a reward. An upgraded Vile Driver would be very useful in the Dromes. "Scanning the Vile Driver? Upgraded?!" he stopped for a moment to let it sink in before asking "What kind of upgrades?"

"It's a suprise." Chaor teased "Now get going. Takinom will be back soon."

Kaz just waved as he ported out with a big smile on his face. Chaor grinned once Kaz was gone. But the grin faded as the Underworld ruler looked down at the box in his large hand and wondered what was inside of it.

 _Takinom better like this._ Chaor thought as he sat down in his throne.

It was only a matter of minutes before she arrived. "Chaor, I'm back, just as you asked of m-" she stopped talking as soon as she noticed the box. Judging by the colors, it was clearly meant for a female.

Chaor didn't like the look on her face. He was expecting her to be exited and happy, practically snatching it out of his hands, but instead she looked absolutely terrified. She blinked a couple of times before taking a deep breath and letting it out slowly. She walked up the steps to her usual place before taking the present from Chaor with a quiet "Thank you."

"Aren't you going to open it?" Chaor asked, hoping she would be happier once she saw what was inside.

She used one claw to carefully cut the top of the box. She closed her eyes as she opened it, not really wanting to know what was inside. Takinom bit her bottom lip as she opened her eyes. Her gasp and the shocked look on her face worried Chaor.

"What's wrong?" Chaor had a little more concern in his voice than she was used to hearing.

"I-it's fine, Chaor." she sounded uncomfortable, but she quickly changed her voice to sound more grateful "Thank you. I love it."

"Don't lie to me." Chaor tried not sound to strict with her, but his tone still commanded the utmost respect "What do you really think of it?"

"I'm afraid I just don't understand." Takinom said as she pulled the large stuffed bear out and dropped the box. "What are you trying to tell me?"

"Take the rest of the day off." Chaor ordered as she propped his head on his fist again.

"Chaor, you've never given me such an order before." Now Takinom was more unaware of what Chaor was trying to say.

"That's no reason to disobey me." if Chaor was not her boyfriend, then he was not going to act like he was "Now get out!"

Takinom grabbed the box and ran, stuffing the bear back into it on her way out to make sure no one saw it. She passed Agitos on her way out, but she payed no attention to him. The sighted of her running away from the throne room sent chills down her co-worker's spine, but he continued on his way back to the place she was running from, knowing that Chaor was very upset.


	3. Chapter 3

This font means that emphasis is being placed on a word.

 _This font means that this is a thought._

 **This font means that this word is meant to be louder than words.**

Disclaimer: I don't own Chaotic

Takinom went straight to her room and threw the packaging into the fireplace and the teddy bear onto the floor next to the bed. It wasn't often that she got to go home early, so she made herself comfortable by slipping into a short nightshirt and a sleeping-skirt made of the same pink silk.

She went to the bathroom to wash her makeup off and went to bed for a nap before Nivenna came home from her lesson with Kopond. Takinom yawned and stretched as she pulled back the covers and started to crawl into the bed. But then she remembered the stuffed animal Chaor gave her.

 _I guess it wouldn't hurt._ she thought as she grabbed the teddy bear and set it in her lap. She was now sitting on the bed, petting the fake animal's head. It was so soft she couldn't help but smile.

 _Chaor is so sweet._ she thought as she picked it up again hugged it.

She soon began to snuggle into the faux fur. She stopped just long enough to hold it out and admire the details. It was kind of cheap back on Earth, but by Perim standards, it looked very expensive. She loved the how the head was tilted to the right and the tiny, pink embroidered smile and the big, embroidered eyes made from the same pink thread. She hugged it again and laid down on her back. She began to pet the toy again. The fur was the softest she had ever felt.

She sighed and thought about the man who gave it to her. She never would have thought of Chaor as the kind of guy who would know where to get such a high quality toy. She thought back on how she had responded to getting a toy as a gift. It didn't make sense back then, but now her heart began to race as she began to understand what Chaor was trying to say.

 _Maybe being his female won't be that bad._ she assured herself as she tried to think about the positive parts of him. He was loyal to his tribe, and very protective of their tribe-mates. Sure he had a tendency to get physically abusive with them, but it was usually just to keep them in line, although there were a few exceptions when Chaor got bored. Unfortunately, Chaor was often bored now that the wars were over, and it soon occured to her that Chaor's may have just wanted her to keep him amused.

She angrily sat up and threw the toy across the room. It hit a wall and fell to the ground. But throwing it was not going to change Chaor's mind. She moaned as she paid back down, now wanting to face the next day.

Meanwhile, Chaor was standing on the balcony of his room. He couldn't stop thinking about Takinom's reaction to the stuffed bear and what Kaz had told him.

 _Considering your current relationship and how difficult she is, it could take a few weeks._

Chaor sincerity hoped that he could get to her in a few weeks. He had ordered Agitos to take the rest of the day off. Unlike Takinom, Agitos attempted to question his leader's intentions, but Chaor demanded that he leave immediately. Chaor didn't want to let anything slip before Kaz got back, but as far as Chaor knew, that could take a few days. Chaor growl at the thought of having to wait that long for the human to show up.

A familiar clicking sound caught the creature's attention. Chaor turned to see the boy grinning at him, clearly proud of his work.

"How'd it go?" Kaz asked, placing his hands on his hips "She liked it didn't she?"

"She **hated** it!" Chaor yelled as he stormed into his room and shut the balcony doors. "What were you thinking?! So much for knowing her like the back of your hand!"

"What was wrong with it?" Kaz paled, knowing he had somehow made things worse for Chaor.

"How should I know?" Chaor responded and added some sarcasm to help get the point across "You're the expert."

"Calm down Chaor!" Kaz knew telling Chaor to calm down could be risky, but he needed the Underworlder to listen to him "She probably just over reacted."

"That's not the point." Chaor quieted down a lot, and it was scaring Kaz. Chaor bent down and looked the scrawny human right in the eyes."She was supposed to like it."

"Sh-she will." now Kaz was just spilling out whatever he thought him "She just needs time to get use to it."

Kaz expected Chaor to grab him by the shirt and lift him up like he had done so before. Had Chaor done that, Kaz probably would have wet himself. But Chaor didn't do that. He just quietly told the human to leave. Kaz didn't hesitate to do was told.

Within minutes, Takinom had picked her toy up of the floor and took it back to bed with her. Her face was red from the embarrassment of liking a toy so much, but she couldn't help herself- it was just so cute and soft. Smile kept smiling as she cuddled with it, feeling grateful that no one could see her.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Chaotic

"You seem cheerful." Nivenna said as she sat down at the table. It was long enough for all of the slaves to sit at, but this table wasn't meant for them. Nivenna was sitting at Takinom's right, a place she had gotten used to over the solans. "How was work?"

"Chaor was in a good mood." said as she began to cut her food. Silverware was rare in the Underworld, but her's was made of real silver

"I heard he let you out early." Nivenna said with a grin

"Where did you hear that?" Takinom asked before taking a bite of some sort of vegetable.

Nivenna didn't like that question. Takinom had gotten upset with her before for not coming straight home, and it seemed like Takinom was a lot stricter with her after Aivenna showed up. She sounded only slightly annoyed, but Nivenna could tell by the look in her eyes that her mentor was on the verge of smacking her. That would have been a very light punishment in the Underworld.

"I was on my way home when one of my former friends said that he saw you flying to Fear Valley after lunch." Nivenna tried to pin some of the blame on someone else. It wasn't the complete truth; one of them had asked her about it when Nivenna heard him laughing about how she was part Overworlder.

"And what have I told you about your former friends?" Takinom asked with her 'patient mother' tone of voice

"Don't talk to them." Nivenna answered as though had gotten caught raiding the pantry again.

"So what did you do?"

"I said I would ask you about it." Nivenna admitted

"Are you going to tell any of your former friends about it?" Takinom had a hint of strictness in her voice, so Nivenna knew Takinom was about to let her in on a secret.

"I would never." Nivenna smiled again and rested her head on one fist like she saw Chaor doing when she was little. She had originally picked the habit up from him, but Takinom would prefer she didn't do that at the table. But today was a special occasion, so she let it slide.

"Chaor even gave me a present." Takinom admitted to her daughter. She didn't know how much longer she could keep it to herself, and Nivenna was one of the few creatures she could trust with such a secret.

It got Nivenna's head off of her fist. "What kind of present?" Nivenna asked as she sat straight up.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you." Takinom's grin grew a bit as she took another bite of her food.

"Can I see it?" Nivenna didn't think Takinom would let her, but it didn't hurt to ask just once.

"Sure." Takinom after swallowing

"Is it a new work uniform?" Nivenna tried to guess

"You'll see."

Nivenna figured it was something like that, but she didn't ask anymore questions about it. Instead she tried to imagine what it looked like. It had been years since Takinom had gotten a new work uniform, so Nivenna assumed that since she was getting old, Chaor probably wanted her to cover up a little more.

"Eat your food, Nivenna." Takinom reminded her.

Nivenna knew she wasn't going to see the suprise until she was finished eating, so she dug in quickly, not bothering to swallow before shoving another bite into her mouth.

"Nivenna, slow down!" Takinom ordered her apprentice.

Nivenna once again did as she was told.

As soon as dinner was over, Nivenna rushed to get the dishes into the sink and left them there for someone else to clean. Nivenna ran to Takinom's room and waited by the door. Takinom leisurely walked through her home. When she got to her room, Nivenna was coolly leaning against the wall next to her door. But Takinom knew she was impatient about seeing what Chaor had given her, so she didn't hesitate to give her daughter permission to go inside. Nivenna looked around for anything that was out of place, but she didn't know what she was looking for.

"It's on the bed." Takinom told her

Nivenna gave her a questioning look before rushing to the bed to get a closer look at anything that seemed out of place.

"Is that it?" Nivenna asked, even though she already knew the answer "He gave you a stuffed toy?"

"Yes." Takinom sighed, wondering why it hadn't been something more-over-top

"That's weird." Nivenna said as she reached out with both hands to examine it further

"Don't touch it!" Takinom ordered as a strange feeling came over her. She didn't know why, but that toy was very special to her

"Will it explode?" Nivenna asked fearfully as she back up a few feet

"Not that I'm aware of."

"So he gave you a gift and let you go home early?" Nivenna started to catch on to what was happening "You know what this means, don't you?"

"Of course I know what it means!" Takinom got offended by the question

"So what do you think he's going to do tomorrow?" Nivenna asked with a hint of worry in her voice. She didn't like the idea of having to share her mother, and she had a feeling Chaor was going to want Takinom all to himself.

"I don't want to think about it." Takinom admitted

"So I guess some training would help us get our minds off of it?" Nivenna sounded a little upset. She didn't like to train, but she knew it was something that had to be done.

"Skipping one night might not be too bad." Takinom decided to let Nivenna have her way. After all, if Chaor did want Takinom all to himself, then Takinom wanted Nivenna to enjoy what little time they had left together.

"So what do you want me to do?" Nivenna asked, now more concerned about what was going on

"Research the mugic from other tribes." Takinom knew Nivenna had been wanting to do that for a while, but just never found the time. "And try to go to bed early. I want you to tell me what you learned in the morning before I go to work."

"Yes ma'am." Nivenna said as she left the room to do as she was told.

As soon as she was gone, Takinom got into bed and wrapped her arms around her teddy bear. She may not have been interested in Chaor yet, but that toy was all hers.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own Chaotic

Nivenna was in deep thought as she walked through the stress of Underworld City. She didn't even notice some of her former friends talking just loud enough for her to normally hear them. She was worried about what would happen to her once Takinom moved in with Chaor. Would she be sent to the barracks? Would they abuse her? Most likely. Maybe Takinom could convince Chaor to let her move in with them and be a full-time caregiver for their child.

"Hey Nivenna!" a familiar voice caught her attention

"Not you again." Nivenna was stressed out enough without some human male trying to get close to her. She didn't dare threaten the human though; he was important to Chaor

"How are your lessons going?" Kaz asked

"That doesn't concern you." she reminded him

"That's true." Kaz tried again to get her to open up to him, even if it was just a tiny bit. "How are you today?"

"That still doesn't concern you." she seemed to be getting more irritated, so Kaz decided to call it quits and try gain later.

"Alright, catch you later." he said as turned to go to Hear'ring's place.

 _I know you will._ she thought angrily as she silently continued to Kopond's mansion.

But in Chaor's castle, Takinom smiled as the guards opened the doors for her. Chaor was a little surprised to see her.

"You're early." he said in a calm yet questioning tone

"I wanted to talk with you." she said "Privately."

"About what?" Chaor asked, but he already knew the answer

"What happened yesterday."

"It never happened." Chaor waved it off

"Yes it did, and we should not act like It didn't." Takinom tried to reason with her leader as she walked up the steps of his platform "I overreacted. Well, underreacted, really."

"I understand." Chaor said as he propped his head on his fist. He knew she wasn't about to drop it, so he figured it would be best for both of them to just let her get whatever she felt out of her system. Maybe she would accidentally give a hint at what he could have done better.

"No, you don't understand." she started. Chaor wanted her to get it over with quickly. "I really do appreciate it."

"But..." Chaor started for her, wanting know everything that went wrong so that he could tell at Kaz about it.

"But nothing. It's soft and cute and I love it." that surprised Chaor "I don't want to put it down." Chaor looked up to see a big, silly grin on her face. "I can't stop hugging it."

"You really like it?" Chaor asked

"I love it!" Takinom said without thinking

"I knew you would." Chaor lied

"You know more about me than I thought you did." Takinom blushed "Then again, you probably have a lot of experience with females."

"I may have some." Chaor told her

"It really showed yesterday." Chaor smiled at her while she talked "I didn't know you could be so kind. Where do we go from here?"

"I guess we should start with lunch." Chaor sounded confident, but in truth, the only experience he had with females was from when his father would bring home harlems. That ended when Chaor in the equivalent of his early twenties.

"Lunch together?" Takinom asked with a hint of suprise "Today?"

"Why put it off?" Chaor was slightly offended, but he didn't let it show

"I just wasn't expecting it." she said quickly. She soon changed her voice to sound less uncomfortable. "I'm sure it will be wonderful."

"He what?!" Kopond shouted in shock. Nivenna had just let it slip.

"But remember- it's a secret." Unbeknownst to Takinom, Nivenna didn't keep secrets from Kopond

"But why a toy?" Even Kopond couldn't make sense of it

"I don't know." Nivenna told him, "But she's protective over it."

"Is she?" Kopond thought that was the most interesting part of it "Why is that?"

"I don't know." Nivenna hated saying that, "She wouldn't even let me touch it."

"That's odd." Kopond kept trying to make sense of the situation

"Do you think Chaor is going to want her forever?" Nivenna couldn't use the word, but Kopond knew what she was talking about

"Chaor is impulsive, but I don't think even he would plan a wedding over night."

"But if he accidentally gets Takinom to talk about her dream wedding?" Nivenna started shaking at the thought, but she needed to know what Kopond thought about it

"Between the two of them getting caught in the moment," Kopond had to be honest with her "it could only a few hours."

Nivenna groaned and sat down at a table. She didn't want Takinom to be taken from her. If only there was some else to distract Takinom from Chaor until their leader could move on to someone else. Someone who would respect her and her mother without feeling like a servant to them. Someone who would take her under his wings and teach her and train with her.

Then she thought of someone who just may have a chance.

"Hey Kopond?" she smiled at her teacher "Do you think Takinom is cute?"


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own Chaotic

"Takinom, I'm home!" Nivenna called as she walked through the front door "We have a visitor!"

Takinom didn't like the sound of that. She had already had lunch with Chaor earlier that day, and she couldn't think of any other creature who would travel through Fear Valley to see them. She was sitting at her vanity, trying out new makeup techniques. Takinom sighed as she fixed her makeup back to its normal style; she didn't want to risk Chaor not liking her looks after making such a long trip just to see her.

Nivenna knew which room to take Kopond to. She lead Kopond to the living room, which was about three times the size of Chaor's throne room. There was a staircase on the left side. Nivenna watched as her teacher took a seat in one of the larger chairs, not far from the large fireplace.

"This is going to be great." Nivenna said as Kopond took a seat.

"It will not work." Kopond told her

"I just need you to distract her." Nivenna assured him "Once Chaor sees that she's thinking about someone else, he'll find another female. One who will focus on him."

"Or he might be so determined to have her that he'll just try harder to get her attention." Kopond pointed out

"You have a better chance with her then he does."

"What makes you say that?"

"Do you smell something?" It bothered Kopond that she was trying to change the subsubject after he asked her a question, but he sniffed the air in case she smelled a treat. Nivenna really did smell something, but she hoped it was just her imagination.

"Yes, I smell it to." Kopond nervously look towards the flight of stairs

They both knew what that smell was. The last time either of them had smelled it was at a party. It was a sweet, floral scent with a hint of some sort of fruits. It was Takinom's favorite perfume.

She gracefully walked down the steps in a red dress. Kopond's jaw dropped a little when he saw her.

"I'm sorry I didn't fix my hair," she said, still thinking Chaor was her guest "I didn't know you were coming."

"It's alright." she jumped a little when she heard Kopond's voice. The muge got up and walked to the stairs. "There's no need to get dressed up just for me, but I'm glad you did."

"Kopond? What a pleasant surprise." Takinom told him as she tried to think of a reason why he would visit her unannounced. "Unless, of course, Nivenna had done something wrong."

"Not at all." Kopond assured her as he reached out one hand.

"Well then, I suppose you have some other reason for being here?" Takinom ignored his hand as she walked passed him. She glaced at Nivenna and immediately turned attention back to Kopond. "Perhaps to tell me face-to-face how her lessons are going?"

"Actually, I'm more concerned about your relationship with Chaor." Kopond lied

"That does not concern you." Takinom told him as she took a seat and streched out her wings

"It would if Chaor and I were rivaling for your affection." Kopond went along with Nivenna's plan

Takinom was silent for a moment. She didn't fully believe what was happening. First Chaor wanted her, and now Kopond seemed to be getting jealous. Who was next? Ulmar?

Takinom shuttered at the thought.

"If you will simply give me a chance, I will prove to you that I can treat you better than Chaor will." Kopond said as he sat down in a chair. It was not the closest chair to her, and Takinom wondered why someone who was attracted to her wouldn't want to be as physically close to her as possible. But she soon put his words and actions together and assumed that he was trying to respect her personal space.

"How are you going to prove that?" Takinom asked

"Let me start by taking you out to dinner." Kopond offered

Nivenna smiled in anticipation as Takinom thought about it. She jumped and squilled in joy when Takinom said, "Alright." The two looked at her for a moment. Kopond was surprised by it because he knew Nivenna had planned this and should have expected it. Takinom was a little sad because she didn't want Nivenna to be disappointed if the relationship didn't work out.

"So where should we go?" Kopond asked Takinom

"If we go somewhere to fancy, Chaor will know something is going on." Takinom reminded him "But a dump is no place for a date."

Takinom blushed as she said the word 'date'.

"How about that new place that opened up a few days ago?" Nivenna suggested

"Do you mean the one you wanted to go to?" Takinom asked

Nivenna nodded her head.

"Should we bring her with us?" Kopond asked Takinom. In all honesty, he didn't want to have dinner alone with the winged female

"On a date?" Takinom was impressed, but she sounded more surprised then anything else

"Don't we both see her as our child?" Kopond asked

"The three of us having dinner out like a family!" Nivenna said joyfully "This is a dream come true for me!"

"But what if Chaor starts asking questions?" Takinom worried

"Nivenna had been wanting to go there ever since the restaurant opened." Kopond reminded her "Just tell him we took her there."

"I suppose it wouldn't be a lie." Takinom considered it

"Just tell him I wanted Kopond there." Nivenna asked of her mother "Please."

"Alright." Takinom gave in

Like most places in Perim, the restaurant was lighted up by candles. The tables nearest the center of the room had a large candle in the middle. The tables closer to the walls got their light from the other tables. The waiter put the three of them at a table near the center; it was less romantic and no one would have assumed Kopond and Takinom were together like that, especially with Nivenna with them.

The three of them talked about Nivenna's training then moved on to how work was going. Then they talked about some books Kopond had been reading lately.

"So then Agitos sai- Nivenna, smaller bites!" Takinom was telling Kopond about something that Agitos and Chaor had disagreed on a few day ago, only to be distracted by the fact that Nivenna was shoving a price of meat the size of her hand into her mouth.

"Bu I hury." Nivenna plead her case with a mouthful of food

"Don't talk with your mouth full." Takinom reminded her adoptive daughter

"Will you never grow up?" Kopond asked. Nivenna shook her head 'no'. Kopond chuckled and Takinom blushed.

As they finished their meal, Chaor was about to just an unpleasant surprise. One of the creatures who had been there suspected that Chaor would want to know about Kopand and Takinom having dinner together. All he had to say was that he had news concerning Takinom and a guard escorted him to their leader.

Chaor was not happy about it, but he chose to wait until the next day to confront Takinom about it. If she could not explain herself, then 'mad' would not begin to describe how Chaor would feel.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own Chaotic

"That is not how it happened." Takinom was standing in front of the steps. Chaor wouldn't let her into the platform until he got what he wanted. She tried to control her anger as she told Chaor her side of the story. They didn't know it, but Kaz was in the balcony, listening to every word. "Nivenna had wanted to go there ever since the restaurant opened. Kopond just happened to come with us, as nothing more than a friend. We spent most of that time discussing Nivenna's tutoring."

Kaz felt a pain in his heart. If Takinom was just hiding the fact that she loved Kopond, Chaor would be furious when he found out. But he didn't find out and Takinom kept trying to hide the truth, she could be pressured into marrying someone who she didn't want to be with. But if she didn't want to be with Kopond, then what if Chaor didn't believe her and dumped her over some rumor?

"You also told Kopond about some interesting conversations between me and Agitos." Chaor leaned forward as he said it. Kaz's eyes widened; he wanted to hear those stories.

"I left out a lot of details." Takinom was telling the truth "I figured someone was listening, and even if no one else was, I would never tell Kopond everything."

"You shouldn't have said anything about it!" Chaor was getting louder. Kaz and Takinom knew he would eventually.

"I had nothing else to talk about." Takinom was starting to worry about Chaor dumping her. Just because she didn't have feelings for him yet didn't mean she wanted him to break up with her- that was like an insult to her pride. "I'm always working."

Chaor seemed to be thinking about that excuse.

"The three of us just had dinner. There was nothing more to it than that."

"And if there was?" Chaor didn't believe her, but he wasn't going to let go of her either

"There never will be." Takinom told him

"Alright." Chaor ended the discussion "But you're having dinner with me tonight."

Takinom slowly stepped up the steps. Kaz waited a few seconds for one of them to say something, but neither one of them did. He got bored and left the balcony. He walked down a few halls to make sure they couldn't hear him port out.

He wanted to see a particular female and get her side of the story. Luckily for him, he just happened to have a scan of Nivenna's home. It was not easy to get, but the trip through Fear Valley was worth it. He knew she would be there because Kopond gave her an off-day every week. These days usually had more physical training involved, but Kaz had used his scan of her enough times to know that she loved the days when she could sleep in.

She was curled up in her large bed. Kaz smiled at how adorable she looked, hugging her pillow. Kaz sighed peacefully at her innocent smile, and unfortunately for Kaz, was a very light sleeper. Her face went from one of peaceful sleep to that of a very angry woman.

"What are you doing in my room!?" she screamed as she threw a pillow at him. The force of the impact send Kaz flying backwards a couple of feet. The human landed on his back with a thud. Nivenna didn't care if he was hurt."Why are you in my house?!"

"I just want to ask a few questions." Kaz said as he struggled to get up. He was sure she at least left a big bruise on his stomach, but he tried to ignore it.

"That gives you no right to come in uninvited!" Nivenna thought about beating some sense into him, but she didn't want to touch some disgusting, pitiful human

"Sorry." Kaz lied. The truth was that she could have knocked his teeth out and he wouldn't have regretting breaking in and seeing her in such a cute position.

"You had best have a good reason for coming here." she narrowed her eyes

"Chaor is mad at Takinom!" Kaz said as he put both hands in the air

"What!?" Nivenna asked, "Why?"

"You guys had dinner with last night and Chaor thinks she's cheating on him!"

What he was saying made sence, but she had to know, "How do you know this?"

"I snuck into the throne room and listened to their conversation." Kaz blushed slightly as he admitted what he did

Nivenna got out of bed. Kaz admired her short and tank top. She walked towards him in a slightly seductive manner with a grin on her face. "No wonder Chaor likes you." she exaggerated how impressed she was "That take a lot of courage." Kaz smiled. She knew he was falling for it. "I don't suppose you want to help me?"

"I do!" Kaz said quickly

"Good." Nivenna looked him right in the eyes "Then I'll let you in on a secret."

"A secret?" Kas had to wonder if she was telling the truth. Secrets were worth a lot in the Underworld, so she must really need his help if she was trusting him with a real one and not just making stuff up.

"Chaor gave Takinom a stuffed animal not long ago." Kaz paled. "You already knew about that, didn't you?" Kaz nodded. "Well, I want you to get your hands on a better one."

"What?" Kaz was not expecting her to ask for a toy

"And I want you to help me sneak it into Kopond's house."

"So that Kopond can give it to Takinom?" Kaz asked. Nivenna nodded. Kaz got mad. "Are you trying to make things worse?!"

"Don't raise your voice with me, human. Unless you want Chaor and Takinom to know you were spying on them."

Kaz had trapped himself. Now he was stuck as a puppet with both Chaor and Nivenna pulling his strings in two separate directions. If he stopped helping Chaor, the Underworld ruler would be furious. If he didn't do exactly as Nivenna said, she would tell on him and Chaor wouldn't be happy about that either. All he could do was obey both of them and hope that things worked out.


	8. Chapter 8

I know this chapter is kind of short and Chaor is acting a little OoC, but even Chaor has to have his sad times and I consider his mother's death being one of them.

Disclaimer: I don't own Chaotic

"Oh, Kopond, it's adorable." Takinom said softly as she accepted the pink teddy bear holding a brown heart that matched its eyes

"I thought you would like it." Kopond said

"I really do." Takinom hugged her new toy.

Kopond smiled at her response. He had worried that Nivenna was wrong and that Takinom would hate it, but apparently she was secretly a little immature. Kopond wanted to see more of that side of her- the side that no one else was aware of. Nivenna and Kaz were hiding behind a bookshelf. Nivenna smiled as she watched Kopond get closer to her mother. As he wrapped his arms around her waist, Kaz let his jaw drop.

But Takinom didn't want to be touched. She pushed Kopond's chest. He backed up, but he could tell by the look in her eyes that she was developing emotions, although he wasn't sure how strong those emotions would become.

"I'm sorry." he claimed responsibility for their first disagreement

"It's fine." Takinom handed out the teddy bear, expecting him to take it back

"I want you to keep that." Kopond told her "Even if things don't work out between us."

"I would prefer you over Chaor." she admitted

"What?!" Kopond and Kaz didn't understand "You've known Chaor for solans. He's our leader; the most powerful creature in the Underworld. What could I give you that he can't?"

"You're like a father to Nivenna." Takinom then reworded it to help Kopond understand "You are like the father of my child."

Nivenna teared up a little when she heard that. Now Kaz knew how to get Takinom wrapped around Chaor's fingers, but getting him to bond with Nivenna wasn't going to be easy.

"She said what?!" Chaor rose up in anger

"Chaor, this is a good thing." Kaz tried to explain to him. Kaz had left out of he was helping Nivenna and just told Chaor that he was spying on Takinom.

"How could this be a good thing?!" Chaor demanded to know as he lefted Kaz off the ground.

"A-all you have to do is bond with Nivenna." Kaz said. Chaor dropped him and the human continued talking. "Let her come to dinner with you and Takinom. Get her to talk about mugic. If you let Nivenna be a part of it, Takinom could never say 'no' to you."

"If Nivenna means that much to her, then I'll spoil the child." Chaor said to himself

"That may not be a good a good idea." Kaz got a glare for that, but he continued "Takinom is strict with her. Giving her wander she wants will just bother Takinom."

"So what am I supposed to do?" Chaor was getting impatient

"Just let Nivenna be a part of it. And try to be patient with her. Nivenna feels like you're taking her mother from her."

Chaor felt a physical pain start in his heart and churn his stomach. His eyes widened for a second. He closed them tightly as he felt himself tearing up.

"Leave!" he ordered so loud that it shook the room.

Kaz ported out just before the waterworks began. Agitos was at the Colosseum and Chaor had sent the guards outside the room away in case they decided to listen in on the conversation. No one was around to witness Chaor dropping to his knees and crying at the memory of losing his mother. He dug his claws into his head forced back a vicious roar that almost escaped his throat. The years continued flowing down his face like a couples of waterfalls.

He quickly got a hold of himself and heated up his body enough to evaporate the tears. He then headed to the dining room. Normally he was always hungry, but he had to force himself to eat just to make it look like nothing was wrong.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I don't own Chaotic

Kaz woke up earlier than usual the next morning. It didn't take him nearly as much time to get ready as it normally did, but he had a reason for that. As soon as he was ready, he ported to Chaotic. The food was better there anyway. About half way through with his breakfast, he decided to get something for Nivenna. Sugary cereal wouldn't be good for a creature's stomach, so he got her an apple, an orange, and a banana.

"Two seconds sooner and I would have been in trouble." Nivenna said as he walked into her room. She was staring out a window, watching Takinom fly towards the city.

"Good morning to you too" Kaz said with obvious sarcasm. He blamed the environment she grew up in for her attitude; creatures in the Underworld had earned their reputation for being jerks.

"I want you to port to Chaor's castle before Takinom gets there." Nivenna told him "Make sure Chaor's in a bad mood."

Kaz paled a little as he thought about what might happen to him if he said the wrong thing.

"What?"

"You heard me." Nivenna didn't look at him as she started walking towards the laundry basket near the foot as her bed. She would have had Kaz try to carry it downstairs for her, but she had more important things for him to do and he really didn't look like he was capable of picking it up.

"I brought you some breakfast." Kaz hoped eating something would put her in a better mood

"Put it on the nightstand." she commanded as she walked into the long hallway.

Kaz did as he was told and followed her.

"What am I supposed to say?" he tried to reason with her "Even the slightest thing could get me coded."

"Close the door for me." Nivenna ordered, completely ignoring his question. Kaz did as he was told. "Now get going before Takinom gets there." Nivenna ordered as soon as she heard the door close.

Kaz sighed and did as he was told. Somehow, taking orders from her wasn't as great as Kaz had expected it to be. Still, he tried to convince himself that it would all be worth it in the end. If there was a chance that he could find a way to make Chaor and Nivenna happy, then he had to take it. All he had to do was keep playing both sides until he found common ground.

Chaor's castle seemed more intense than he remembered. Of course, he was more stressed out than he normally was. He only had a limited about of time before Takinom showed up, and Kaz still had to think of some way to irritate Chaor without getting coded or making the Underworlder suspicious. If only there was some way to slow her down.

That was it! If he could find a way to slow Takinom down, then Chaor would be upset with her for that. Plus, if he was about to bother Chaor about something before she showed up just a few minutes late, that would completely ruin her day.

Nivenna told him to make sure Takinom for upset, and he was going to give Nivenna everything she asked for.

But how could he slow her down and still irritate Chaor? He couldn't be in two places at once. If only there was someone else who could get her attention. Someone who she couldn't ignore. A superior perhaps, but the only superiors she had were Chaor and Agitos, and Agitos and Takinom didn't like each other much.

Kaz didn't like Agitos much either, so it didn't take him long to figure out a way to make things harder on the back-stabbing lizard. The Chaotic player knew from experience that Agitos was usually a few minutes earlier than Takinom. All he had to do was stand by a hallway not to far from the throne room, where no one could hear what he had to say.

"Agitos!" Kaz said happily as he saw the creature nearing him. "I'm glad I found you."

"Since when do you want to talk to me, human?" Agitos was about as happy as usual

Kaz hated being called that, but he continued to act happy. "Chaor told me to find you." Kaz lied "Something about wanting you to tell Takinom to get some book out of his private place for him."

"Private quarters!" Agitos corrected impatiently

"Yeah, that's why he wanted you to tell her." Kaz lied again. "I'm not good with all this formal stuff, and I might accidentally send her to the wrong place."

"Even Takinom would know what you mean by 'private place'." Agitos reminded him, clearly not buying his lie

"Well, anyway, the book had something to do with ancient mugic." Kaz lied again

"I think I know which one you're talking about." Agito told Kaz, starting to believe what the human was saying. "Do you have even the slightest remembrance as to what it was called?"

"No, but Chaor said something about needing to read something in it about an old Mipedian mugic that was used in some battle in a war before Chaor was born, when the Underworlders accidentally attacked on the same day the Overworlders did."

"I've heard enough." Agitos stated "Why does Chaor want Takinom to bring it when I could just as easily?"

"I don't know." Kaz told him, "But I don't think you want to make him wait any longer. If Takinom shows up without the book, you're going to be in a lot of trouble for not telling her."

Agitos snarled at having to take orders from a human, but he didn't seem to have much of a choice "Fine!"

Once Agitos was out of the way, Kaz headed to the throne room to get to Chaor. Knowing that Chaor would probably need help again, Kaz figured the best way of annoying the creature would be by telling what he had to do next.

It was risky to try to take up too much of a woman's time, but now that Kopond was competing against him, Chaor couldn't risk playing it safe. Chaor needed to get Takinom's attention and keep it. But Nivenna wasn't going to make that easy.

"Finally." at least Chaor was in a better mood than Nivenna was. "I'm assuming you have something important to tell me?"

"You need to get Takinom's attention." Chaor narrowed his eyes at the human. "You need to start flirting with her."

Chaor's face got darker. He couldn't flirt. He barked orders and took lives. If he could impress her with his strength, that would be great, but Takinom knew how strong he was, and she rarely said anything about it.

But now that she was his, maybe she would flirt back.

Kaz wanted to leave. He was torn between Nivenna and Chaor. He wanted to say something that would tear Chaor apart, but he didn't want Chaor to get upset with him. He needed to make Nivenna happy, but he jusy couldn't do any more damage.

Luckily that was when his scanner started to ring.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I don't own Chaotic

"Kaz, where are you? You have a match this morning." It was Tom, with a concerned look on his face. The slightly older teen had no clue what his friend had gotten himself into.

"Oh yeah!" Kaz said happily, grateful for an excuse to leave before things could get any worse. He hung up on his friend and looked up at Chaor. "I guess I'll just have to come back and tell you the rest later."

"You think that game is" Chaor didn't finish that question. Kaz ported out, making the large tyrant even angrier.

"Kaz is doing pretty bad today." Sarah spoke the obvious as Kaz's second creature was coded, leaving Kaz with only four vs six. His opponent was an Overworld player, but Kaz said nothing when he insulted the Underworlders.

"Totally" Tom agreed.

"Hearring and Takinom are gone," the Overworlder taunted, " and Nivenna is next!" That got Kaz to pay attention. No one threatened Nivenna and got away with it. "Aivenna attacks Nivenna!"

" Things are heating up now." Peyton told his friends as Kaz went all out with fire attacks. "Kazzy is more intense with Nivenna than he is with Chaor."

Tom began to think. He knew Kaz had a thing for Nivenna, but the red-headed teen was totally distracted up until someone threatened her. Was it even possible?

Within seconds Aivenna was coded and Kaz and Nivenna were going after some other Overworlder.

"Kaz still had Chaor left." Sarah said "Why is he using Nivenna?"

"Sometimes Kaz uses other creatures." Tom reminded her

"Yeah bro, but this would be easier with Chaor." Peyton said

"Do you think he's getting tired of Chaor?" Sarah asked, although she didn't think that was likely to happen.

"Maybe Kaz just has a new favorite." Tom smiled

" I dunno bro," Peyton said "Maybe he's just waiting until he gets his head in the game before he starts using him again. Kaz can't let Chaor get coded."

In less than thirty minutes, the match was over. Tom called Kaz to see what was wrong.

"Kaz, you seem really put of it today. What's wrong?"

"Nothing." Kaz lied, but his voice made it obvious that something was bothering him

"Yeah right," Sarah interrupted as she got up and walked to where Tom was sitting. She wanted to look Kaz in eyes. "I've never seen you play that poorly."

"I'm fine." Kaz lied again, clearly getting irritated

"You sure, Kazzer?" Peyton leaned in to question his friend "You looked more lifeless than the Mipedian desert in the middle of a dry spell.

"I'm fine!" Kaz for louder before hanging up. He sighed, angry with himself for taking it out on his friends. It wasn't their fault, and they really did just want to help. But there was nothing they could do, and getting them involved would just put them in danger.

They watched him from their table as he walked to the porting station, not even noticing that they were there. Nivenna was probably waiting to hear about how his little mission went, and considering the mood she was in earlier that morning, Kaz didn't want to make her wait.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I don't own Chaotic

Takinom's apprentice was just about to head out when Kaz ported to the twisted palace.

"You sure took your time." Nivenna said as Kaz entered her room.

"I have other things to do." Kaz reminded her as she walked past him and into the long hallway. The human didn't hesitate to follow her as he continued talking. "I did as you said. Takinom should be very upset when she gets home."

"Close that door for me." Nivenna ordered.

Kaz did as she said, but he didn't like being bossed around.

"You're not listening, are you?" Kaz asked before repeating himself "Takinom is going to be upset when she comes back."

"Everything is going according to my plan." Nivenna assured him

"What plan?" Kaz asked as though he was talking to a friend.

But Nivenna didn't see him as a friend. To her, he was just another human- a weak, pathetic being, good for little more than getting in the way. He was just like the others, even if he was helping her this once. As soon as she was through with him, she would just act like none of this had ever happened. By that time, Kopond and Takinom would be happily married and she would be their only child- unless that stupid human decided to try to stop that from happening.

But a human wouldn't be that hard to get rid of.

"Nivenna?" Kaz interrupted her thoughts

"What do you want?" judging by the tone of her voice, Nivenna was probably getting annoyed.

"What do you have planned?" Kaz needed to know

"You'll see." she told him with almost a hint of kindness. Kaz sighed. Her voice was somewhere between cute and beautiful, and he loved it. He loved everything about her, even her terrible attitude. All he could do was smile as she lead him down countless halls and down too may stair cases. Finally, she spoke again. "I have something else for you to do."

"Anything." Kaz said without thinking. The young man was hypnotized by the way she walked.

"You humans can port around Perim faster than Ultador can run, so I have a few errands for you." Nivenna grinned, but Kaz couldn't see it. She took a step back with only one foot, twisted herself at the hips, and places one hand out to point at him. Kaz blushed- she was almost touching his nose. "I want you to pick up a few things from Lorqa. Takinom was going to have me do it today, but since I have you..." Nivenna didn't finish that sentence. Instead she just put her hand on her hip. She knew Kaz couldn't say 'No' to that, even if she didn't have some bad information on him. She wasn't really interested in seducing a human, but it was fun to see how much she could manipulate him.

"Okay." Kaz managed to say as his face turned as red as Chaor's

"Good boy." Nivenna gave him an evil grin "You knew where she is?" Kaz shook his head. Nivenna stopped smiling. "She's the tailor near Chaor's palace." Nivenna said as though it was common sense, although it probably was to most Underworlders.

"Anything else?" Kaz almost forgot how much danger he was in

"I'll give you more work when you've finished that errand." Nivenna said in a scolding tone as she reached into her pocket and pulled out a letter, scrolled up perfectly with a red ribbon tied around it. "Make sure you give this to her."

Kaz took the message and ported out.

Nivenna laughed as she tried to imagine how Lorqa would react to a human being in her shop. That girl hated humans.


	12. Chapter 12

I have the last chapter planned out, but I don't know what I'm going to do before that. Sigh...

Oh yes, Lorqa is an OC, but not one of mine. She belongs to Chaos Evens. Thankfully he didn't give me an idea of how she thinks of humans, so I got the opportunity to fill in the blanks.

Disclaimer: I don't own Chaotic

Kaz didn't have to much trouble finding the tailor, although he had a general idea as to what was around since he liked to hang out near the castle anyways. Maybe now was a good time to get to know someone other than Hear'ring, and if this creature knew Nivenna, then Kaz deffinately wanted to know whatever Lorqa did. Unfortunately for him, Lorqa was not ready to make friends with a human.

A bell rang as Kaz opened the door. That was a rare touch in Perim, and an obvious sign that the higher ups were likely to come here. Kaz made a mental note that this would be a good place to hang out.

"I'm coming!" a strong yet feminine voice assured him. In only one second, the tailor was gracefully making her way down the stairs in what would best be described as a half-run. She had a long, black skirt with a dark purple bandeau. Her black hair was in a single braid laying over one shoulder with a silk ribbon matching her bandeau. The tip of her hair almost touched her naval. She originally looked very forward to what she assumed was a client, but upon seeing that there was a human in her shop, her brown eyes showed anger and disgust.

"No!" she said as she grabbed a sword and pointed it at him. "What have you done?"

"You don't even want to know." Kaz vented some of his frustration, but he knew she wasn't talking about any of that.

"I just had this shoppe cleaned." she sounded as though he had vandalized her building. "Now I must scrub everything!"

"Don't you think you might be overreacting?" Kaz had seen creatures who didn't like humans, but this one was acting more like a stereotypical little girl who just found a big in her room.

"No!" Lorqa screamed "Your presence has ruined my business."

"Nivenna sent me." Kaz tried to remain calm as he tried to reason with her. He held out the note Nivenna gave him. "Just give me whatever she sent me for and I'll get out of your way."

Lorqa took her time as she neared the human, not wanting to be anywhere near such a thing. They were backstabbing pests, and this one was surely no different. Why Nivenna would give this thing the privilege of being her errand boy was beyond Lorqa's comprehension. But she needed to see the note, even if it was forged. At least if she could call him out on that, the weak little fool would finally leave. Dispite the weapon in her hand, Lorqa did not want to taint her merchandise with human blood.

But the note was real, and she soon realize that she was going to have to do business with a human. But as she continued reading, one thing caught her attention. She had done business with just Nivenna multiple times, but this was the first time a letter had specifically said to not tell Takinom about something, aside from the few times that Nivenna had wanted to suprise Takinom with something. It made the entire situation much stranger.

"How did you meet Nivenna?" Lorqa glanced up from the letter to make sure the human wasn't touching anything. He had moved from the spot he was in to get a better look at some of the armour.

"I do favors for Chaor." Kaz told a half lie. While it was true that he did favors for Chaor, that was not how he met Nivenna.

Lorqa's jaw dropped a bit, but her subconscience wouldn't let it drop all the way- to do so would be very unprofessional.

Takinom had mentioned that Chaor had a human and had even said something about the nuicence actually helping with problems such as Van Bloot, but Lorqa never would have expected Kaz to be that particular human. She had always pictured Chaor's human to be more impressive than that. Then again, Nivenna didn't look like a powerhouse either, but she could deffinately take care of herself. If Chaor himself allowed the pest to be a part of such important affairs, then perhaps this one was an exception.

"Please wait here." she said politely as she put the sword back in its place and went back up the stairs. Kaz thought about scanning something while she wasn't looking, but if she came back down before it was finished, he would be dead. She soon came back down with a few considerably fancy boxes. "Please forgive me." she asked of him. The tone of her voice suggested that she was expecting some sort of punishment. "I did not know who you were."

"It's fine." Kaz lied just for the sake of sounding like a nice guy. He took the boxes and ported out before things could get any wierder.

Lorqa took a moment to think over what had just happened. A being with connections straight to Chaor had come into her shop. The only one who ever did that were Takinom and occasionally Swassa, although some other female warriors came in occasionally. Despite its popularity, armour could be very expensive, and having weapons sewn into clothing wasn't cheap either.

Sure a human couldn't get his hands on anything like that, but he had connections to her leader, and that was saying something. It practically made him her superior. He could have yelled at her for questioning him even after receiving the note from Nivenna, but he completely let it slide. His reaction was perfect, despite the fact that Chaor trusted him. If Takinom would mention him, the human had to be important, but he didn't rub it in. The human just left to do his work, not even threatening to tell anyone.

Maybe when Nivenna was through with him, he would need someone else to do choirs for.


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I don't own Chaotic

It was almost Valentine's Day, and that was a constant reminder that he was in way over his head. His grades were dropping from the migraines, and he was worried his mother was going to take his scanner again. If that happened, he'd might as well just stop going to Perim all together- Chaor and Nivenna would both be ready to kill him by the time he his scanner back.

"You okay, Kaz?" Tom asked as he walk beside his best friend. School was over for the day, and Tom finally felt that it was safe to ask "Did something happen in Perim?"

"I'll tell you when we get to your place." Kaz said quietly. Tom was more worried now. Kaz ussually didn't care where he was or who was around; when Kaz had something to say about Chaotic, he said it.

"Alright, Kaz." Tom said. As his friend walked into his room, Kaz on the bed as if it were his own. Finally it was safe to ask. "What kind of trouble did you get yourself into?"

Kaz took a deep breath before letting it all out. "Chaor likes Takinom, so he asked me for advice. So I have him a giant teddy bear and told him to give it to her, but Nivenna doesn't want Chaor to take Takinom from her, so she talked Kopond in to flirting with her and taking her on a date, and now Takinom is in a love triangle and Nivenna wants me to help her and I can't say 'no' because she knows that I was eavesdropping on Chaor and Takinom, and if Chaor find out about, he'll code me. But if I stop helping Chaor then he'll be in his own, and he'll want me dead and I can't just abandon him in his time of need."

Tom was pale before he started laughing.

"What's so funny?" Kaz asked angrily as his face turned red.

"Tons ha o-of hahaha this haha!" Tom could not get himself under control.

"How so?" Kaz stood up and demanded to know.

"Let's start at the beginning. That's all I caught." Tom sounded a lot calmer now, but Kaz could tell by the look on his face that the other teen was bound to start laughing at any minute. "Chaor asked you for advice on girls?"

"What's so funny about that?" Kaz was clearly insulted

"You know, Chaor?" Tom didn't look as amused anymore, but seeing his best friend start striking poses to help get the point across at least made Kaz smile a little bit.

"Okay, so maybe this isn't my strong suit." Kaz admitted. It wasn't like Tom didn't already know that.

"Not your strong suit?" Tom asked with a bit more sarcasm before starting to sound a little sorry for Kaz. "Kaz, Chaor is going to find out about this."

"You mean about me helping Nivenna?" Kaz shook his head. There was no way he could let Chaor find out about that.

"What are you helping Nivenna with?" Now Tom was starting to sound annoyed

"Weren't you listening?" Kaz stood up "Nivenna doesn't want Chaor to hook up with Takinom, so she convinced Kopond to get involved. Now Takinom is dating Kopond and Chaor, and I got stuck helping both of them."

"You're helping Chaor and Nivenna?" Tom sat down. "Kaz, you can't keep this up. One of them is going to find out."

"Not if I can help it." Kaz folded his arms

"So what's this for?" Tom noticed a stuffed paw sticking out from under Kaz's bed. He grabbed the stuffed animal at set it in his lap.

"You know how girls like teddy bears?" Kaz suddenly started feeling proud of his accomplishment.

"I don't blame them anymore." Tom said as he started petting its head. "Are they all this soft?"

"Tom, focus." Kaz told him "If I don't help both of them, then either Chaor or Nivenna will stop liking me."

"Kaz," Tom got up and put a hand on Kaz's shoulder. This was going to be hard for Kaz- no one really liked hearing these words- but Kaz needed to know. "Nivenna already doesn't like you."

"But she will." Kaz smiled

"You don't know that." the more Tom had to explain it to his best friend, the more he hurt himself. "Nivenna is difficult. Even the guys in the Underworld have a hard time with her. I don't think you have much of a chance. She probably wants somebody who's more... Well."

"More what?" Kaz was getting mad, and Tom knew what was coming

"More like an Underworlder."

"I am Underworlder!" Kaz smacked Tom's hand away

"Not like that, Kaz." Tom remained patient "Underworlders are strong, and always getting into fights. They're all proud of their strength, and you're just a human. You could train as hard as Chaor does, but you still wouldn't be a creature."

Kaz thought about for a moment, but he was in denial. "Yeah, well, I do have a chance. And I'm going to prove it!"

"But if you try to impress her, you might not be as focused on helping Chaor." Tom reminded him

"Oh yeah." Kaz bowed his head in disappointment "I guess I'll have to wait a while." the human immediately perked up. "That reminds me, Takinom should be going on lunch break soon. I'd better go see if she's with Chaor." Kaz took out his scanner and frowned "If not, she's probably with Kopond."

"I'm going with you." Tom said as he ran to his backpack

"Tom, wait!" Kaz shouted dramatically

"What's wrong?" Tom asked casually as he turned his head towards his best friend.

"You're still holding the teddy bear." Kaz told him with a hint of annoyance in his voice

Tom looked down at his left hand before grinning at him self and tossing the teddy bear to the side.


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I don't own Chaotic

Tom and Kaz watched from the balcony in the throne room. Why there was a balcony was beyond their comprehension, but it certainly was useful at the moment. Agitos was already gone, and Takinom sat quietly in Chaor's lap. She wasn't smiling, but she only sat for a few seconds before wrapping her arms around her leader's neck.

"I don't think she's comfortable." Tom whispered to Kaz

"Keep watching." Kaz knew Takinom well enough to know that if she wasn't comfortable then she would say something.

"You sure are quite." The humans could hardly understand what Chaor was saying from how soft his voice was. Tom shivered a bit from what he was seeing; if he was Takinom, he wouldn't smile either.

"I'm just distracted." Takinom assured him.

"By what?" Chaor wasn't being so quiet anymore, but he didn't sound as intimidating as Tom would have imagined.

"A few things." Takinom knew she was going to have to lie her way out of it, and she didn't like saying things that weren't true.

"Such as?" Chaor was getting annoyed, but he kept himself under control. He knew Takinom and Kopond were probably getting attached; he had been worried about that ever since she went out to dinner with the muge. If he lost his temper with her now, he might lose her forever.

"You've been this affectionate." Takinom tried to put it off with minor details that Chaor might fall for. It was better than flat out lying to him, and maybe he had a better chance of falling for it. "I don't really understand why you would wait this long to make a move on me. Don't you want someone younger than me?"

"No." Chaor said sternly "You've proven to me that I can trust you. You've had multiple opportunities to get rid of me, but you remained loyal throughout the solans. I've seen what you're capable of, and what you're willing to do." Chaor nuzzled her before continuing. "You've done such a good job with Nivenna, but your time with her was limited. I'm sure that you could do even more wonders with a child if you had more time with him."

Takinom leaned against her ruler, loving everything he was saying. She had proven herself to him. She was loyal and she knew that his position made him venerable. There were to many creatures who would be attracted to them for nothing other than there power, and those creatures were not fit to be their partners. She saw now that they both wanted the same things; loyalty and commitment- someone they could trust in.

But could she really trust in her ruler to give that to her?

"And what if I don't meet your expectations?" she asked as she closed her eyes.

Chaor narrowed his at her. What kind of question was that supposed to be? Exactly what expectations was she talking about?

"I'm sure we don't have to worry about that." Chaor said as he placed his large hands on her hips, hoping that his answer would be good enough for her. After all, wasn't he displaying trust and confidence in her?

But Takinom wasn't satisfied with that answer. She placed her hands over his and easily took them off of her. She waisted no time in getting up.

"Well, now that we've settled that, I suppose I should be going. My lunch break won't last forever."

"You could have lunch with me." Chaor offered. He didn't know she was upset with him; she did say that the matter was 'settled'.

"I have plans." She looked back to make sure he wasn't following her.

"Suit yourself." Chaor didn't have to put effort into figuring out where she was going. Considering that something was going on between her and Kopond, he didn't need to know the details. He was going to be thinking over it the entire time she was gone, and if he knew where she was going, then he would probably lose his temper and go after her. He didn't want to embarrass her, especially not in front of her other boyfriend. Kopond was already a wedge between them, and if Chaor got involved now, Kopond would find some way to turn her again him.

"That didn't go very well." Tom told Kaz as soon as Takinom shut the door. "Takinom doesn't like him, and I don't blame her."

"Wait here, and be quiet." Kaz instructed before he stood up. "Hi Chaor!" Kaz said happily, trying to get on the creature's good side. If he was going to prove to Tom that Chaor wasn't as bad as he thought, then he was going to have to take a chance, and there was a chance that Chaor might not go along with his plan.

"How long have you been up there?" Chaor asked, hoping Kaz knew what to do.

"A few minutes." Kaz said as he climbed onto the ledge. "I heard the whole thing."

"What are you doing?" Tom would have never expected Chaor to sound so worried about Kaz. Kaz smiled at Chaor's concern over him. If only Tom could see Chaor's face just then, but Kaz couldn't let Chaor know that Tom was there. If Chaor knew, he wouldn't be walking over to the balcony like he was now.

"Catch me!"

Kaz didn't pull out his scanner before he jumped. He was sure that Chaor was going to catch him. But half way down, Chaor's face turned from one of concern to one of anger. Now Kaz was worried. A fall like this could break both of his legs. To scared to think straight, Kaz closed his eyes, not thinking about his scanner or porting out.

Just before the human could hit the floor, Chaor reached out both arms. Kaz knew who's hands were under his arms, but he didn't fully believe it.

He opened his eyes and looked up into Chaor's. The ruler of the Underworld looked annoyed, but Kaz could see worry in his eyes.

"You really do care!" Kaz beamed with excitement until Chaor purposefully dropped him.

"Don't ever do that again." Chaor said casually, not knowing that Tom was looking over the edge of the balcony.

"I heard that conversation you just had with Takinom." Kaz told him, now worried that Chaor was going to beat some sense into him.

"I don't think that went very well." Chaor admitted as he began to walk back to his seat.

"Takinom still doesn't trust you." Kaz confirmed

"What do I have to do to get her to trust me?" Chaor asked "I thought she already did. She's always been so loyal to me, even when Van Bloot offered her more than I could. If she had sided with him, she could have been second in command instead of fourth. Gothos Tower would have made it so easy for that traitor to get rid of me. You saw what happened when he turned invisible!" Chaor propped his head on his fist. He hated admitting that he almost lost, but he had something more important to worry about just then. "Did Takinom only help me out of fear? Was she afraid of what would happen to her if I won without her?"

Now Tom starting to feel bad for the Underworlder. The female who he seemed to genuinely love could have been afraid of him. How would he feel if he found out that Sarah had only agreed to share pizza and ice cream with him while Kaz and Peyton were on their scavenger scan quest because she was afraid of saying 'no'?

"Takinom is going to love you, she just needs more time." Kaz assured him "Do you know where she was going?" Chaor probably didn't, but asking was worth a shot.

"Probably to see Kopond."

Now Tom felt sick. Having to deal with all of this while knowing that Takinom was in a relationship with someone else was more than he thought Chaor was willing to deal with.

And apparently Kaz agreed. "Why don't you just find another female to keep you busy while she's with Kopond?"

Kaz knew that Chaor wouldn't dare, but if he was going to get Chaor to understand what he was doing wrong, then Kaz was going to have to use some psychology.

Chaor glared at Kaz for a few seconds, knowing that the human would never dare say such a thing. The boy was up to something, but what?

"You heard what I told her."

"But did she understand?"


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: I don't own Chaotic

Kaz couldn't go into details about how to get Takinom to understand how important she was to Chaor while Tom was listening, and Kaz needed more time to think about it. So he told Chaor that he would come back with a plan later.

Kaz didn't have any trouble with getting to Kopond's castle before Takinon did, but getting through all of the traps was definitely a challenge. He had followed Nivenna through them a few times and even got a couple of scans, but he didn't use them often since the other players could see him in the dromes. When he eventually made his way to the study, his clothes were torn, but so long as there wasn't any blood for any creatures to sniff out, he should be fine.

He had expected Takinom to already be in the study with Nivenna and Kopond, but for some reason she wasn't. Kaz didn't have to worry very long. Creatures did have more developed noses and their perfume was not as strong as a human's, but even Kaz could recognize the scent of perfume when it smacked him in the face. He was extra careful to not be seen as she made her way through the long, dark halls. He knew that she wasn't wearing that much perfume when she left Chaor's palace, and that purse looked new. He needed to see what she was up to, but he only attempted to get closer when he could hear her talking to Kopond and Nivenna.

"So how is the studying coming along?" She asked

"Good afternoon to you as well." Kopond responded with a hint of sarcasm.

"It's coming along great!" Nivenna lied with a very believable smile

"Nivenna has been very distracted today." Kopond said casually as he walked away

"Oh really?" Takinom glared slightly at her daughter, who was looking away from her mother, knowing that she was probably going to be in trouble for lying

"May I talk to you privately?" Kopond asked as he began to leave the room, knowing that Takinom would follow him

"Don't follow us, Nivenna." Takinom was gentle yet firm, and Nivenna was not going to disobey her after whatever trouble she had already gotten into.

The couple carelessly made their way down a few halls, unaware that they were being followed. Kaz was not happy about this, and he knew his hero would have his head if he found out Kaz had helped Kopond hook up with Takinom. She was more interested in Kopond than she was Chaor.

"We sure are going quite a way." Takinom was clearly getting impatient

"I want to be extra certain Nivenna doesn't hear us." Kopond was telling the truth, but that wasn't his only reason.

"I told her not to follow us." Takinom reminded him "She knows better than to disobey me."

Kopond grinned. If only Takinom knew who had come up with this little idea of Kopond distracting Takinom. "That girl is something else."

"Excuse me?" Kaz grinned. Takinom may have been harsh on Nivenna, but she was still very protective over her adopted daughter. It didn't matter how much Takinom may have been interested in Kopond, she would not take lightly to him insulting Nivenna.

"She's very clever." Kopond was smiling. Kaz wanted to see Takinom's expression, but she had her back turned to him. "Did you teach her that?"

"I may have helped her from time to time, but you know she's always been very intelligent." Takinom's tone changed immediately "After all, you did help me raise her."

Kaz face palmed. Getting Kopond out of the way was not going to be easy.

"Yes, and it was quite a pleasure." Takinom made a snort-like noise, and Kaz gave a dirty look. Takinom probably thought Kopond was flirting with her, but surely he knew better than to actually pursue Chaor's interest. "So why are you wearing so much perfume?" Kopond sounded as though he joking. "Do you want Chaor to smell it and come for you?" Takinom giggled a little, but Kopond got serious. "We need to be careful to not get caught."

"I'll just put some more on when I get closer and tell him that I that I put it on for him." Takinom assured Kopond as she wrapped her arms around his neck. "He's too full of himself to not believe me."

Kaz bit his bottom lip. How dare she something like that, even if it was true. She had no idea how important she was to her leader.

"Well then, I guess we don't have anything to worry about." Kopond said happily as he put his hands on her hips and shoved her against the wall. Up until then Kaz hadn't noticed how romantic the lowly lit halls were, but now it was all to obvious.

"You're hair is so soft." Takinom told Kopond while she repeatedly ran her fingers through it. Kaz wanted so badly to just port out, but he needed to get information on what Takinom liked.

"My natural oils keep in very conditioned." Kopond told her before licking her cheek. He hadn't expected himself to get so nasty with her, but somehow he suddenly found himself viewing her differently than he had before. "I'm sure you put more effort into yours- surely even Chaor knows that a body as beautiful as yours has to be tended to."

"I try to wash it every chance I get, but I should definitely condition mine more." Takinom admitted "Ussually by the time I get home, I just want to go to bed. I would probably skip dinner if it wasn't for Nivenna. I try to eat with her- we don't get enough time together."

"Well, you definitely don't need to skip meals. There is such a thing as being too thin."

"I just need to lose a little more weight." Takinom sounded so sad.

Kopond pulled away from her. "No you don't."

"I feel so fat."

"Blame that on the M'errilians, because it's all in your head."

Kaz would definitely remember this- Takinom needed more compliments.

"I need to walk more." Takinom explained. Kaz felt bad for her- she sounded so uncomfortable, almost like she felt guilty for letting herself get into that condition. "My thighs are getting so fat."

"Some guys like a few curves." Kopond sounded way to casual "And there **is** such a thing as being curvy and not fat."

"I'm the most powerful female in the Underworld." Takinom reminded herself. "I stand next to Chaor on a daily basis. It's my responsibility to look perfect at all times."

"Perfection is too high of a standard. No one should have to try to accomplish that."

"It's my responsibility." Takinom stood her ground

"You don't have to feel that way when you're here." Kopond offered "If you want me to mess your hair up, please do let me know."

Kaz fought off the need to groan while Takinom laughed. Kopond was too good at this. He may not have been a hunk like Chaor was, but he definitely knew how to get females to like him.

"I think Nivenna learned her cleverness from you." Takinom told Kopond once she got herself under control.

"I think we both had a lot to do with that." Kopond chuckled before kissing Takinom's forehead. "You better not stay here too long- being beautiful is not your only responsibility." Takinom let loose a noise that sounded like a mix between a moan and growling. "You came a distance to have lunch with me and Nivenna."

"If we had met again, someone would have tattled." Takinom complained as she and Kopond started walking off, hand in hand.

Once Kaz was sure they couldn't hear him, he ported out. Chaor had a lot of competition, and Kaz was going to have to put a lot of effort into fixing this.


End file.
